Last One Standing
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Hurt pokemon everywhere, kidnappings, criminal activity spreads throughout the world. The Pokemon Enthusiast Club has seen and heard enough. Causing world wide debate. Far in the forest lives Lily, 16 years old and beginning her journey. Soon a new way of battling will be born, and history will be rewritten. As she struggles to find the mysterious ancestor pokemon Mew
1. Chapter 1

Last One Standing

Author Notes(Mako): Title is from a really awesome song that I found today! And it was used for a pokemon amv and with my brain running wild i decided to do this story. May take fricken forever to do with all my other stories so if anyone is enjoying it i am sorry. I don't own Pokemon...

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **"Here we are with our latest report. Pokemon battles are hereby banned. The Pokemon Enthusiast Club or PEC for short have started a revolution in the world known today. Claiming that Pokemon battles are easy excuses to abuse our special friends and that it is considered Inhumane.**_

 _ **The Gym Leaders, Elite 4 and mayors of the various regions are having constant debates and discussions on the matter at hand. Many believe that the Group nicknamed as PEC is absolutely correct and therefore wish to ban battles.**_

 _ **Others say that the pokemon battle to improve themselves and that they can choose to battle or not. Of which compares it simply to any other sport such as boxing or martial arts.**_

 _ **Same can be considered for contests. If anyone has anything they wish to say on the subject please feel free to contact the Pokemon News Flash station.**_

 _ **This is Roxie Yang."**_

 **"Hmph what a bunch of garbage."** Turning the t.v off, he stands up and stretches **. "Come on Jolteon, lets go find my daughter."** Shaking his fur the electric spiked pokemon hops off the couch. Walking beside his partner and friend. **"Liliana! Lily!"** He suddenly hears a crash and he sweatdrops.

Hearing a series of mutterings he finds her. Scratching her head. **"There you are. We need to talk sweety."** He then raises an eyebrow. **"What were you doing girl. You're filthy."**

Standing she pats herself down, trying to get rid of the dirt. **"I was trying to catch a Sandshrew. He was messing with the garden."** He stifles a laugh. Not that it did him any good since his daughter heard it.

 **"So what did you what to speak to me about?"** He leads her to his pokemon arena. They kneel before each other. It was a serious topic her father wished to speak with her about. She could feel it. **"Now Lily you understood why I did not let you go and receive your pokemon license 6 years ago."** She nodded.

Of course she understood his reasonings. She was no fool. **"And to this day I could not stop feeling guilty for forcing you to give up your dreams."** She then denies his claims. He was only trying to protect her.

He didn't want her to get hurt, and it was during the time her mother died. There was nothing for him to feel guilty for in her opinion. **"And now Society has deemed pokemon battles a crime, an event considered as a sick, entertaining way to abuse pokemon."**

Lily could hear the scorn and rage from his words. Though he never shouted. Never screamed, she could tell he was angry of the news.

 **"Who are they to talk, pokemon fighting is common even amongst themselves. Back 20 years ago it was the most popular thing in the world. Even in the ancient eras pokemon and people went to WAR. Fighting side by side."** The young girl always loved these stories.

Learning of the past, her father was known for his knowledge of the pokemon and humans history. It was always so fascinating to her, imagining what it was like to live in a time where Pokemon were considered gods, or saviors. Now they were pets and property. **"What a sad time we live in."** Her father couldn't agree more.

He sighs. **"As you know we descend from ancient warriors who had managed to survive and record their life and the events around them. Of which some of them had inherited incredible gifts."** His daughter nods, ever since she was young she was told of her proud lineage of heroes and protectors.

 **"Here in the forest we live in isolation to protect the Legend of Mew. Since Team Rocket came and invaded Mews temple, there have been a series of natural disasters. It has quieted down and as we appease the spirits and nature, things seems much calmer and livelier. But Mew has yet to return."**

It was upsetting. How such a free willed pokemon has been unable to return home. **"So i have a favor my dear sweet child. I want you to leave and go on your pokemon journey, and try to find Mew."** So many emotions played through her. Excitement, worry, nervousness, fear.

 **"But father did you not say that they're banning pokemon trainers from battling and rejecting to giving children their licenses."** He gives her a smile, one that shows he already has it figured out. **"Trust me Lily. I have a solution to fix this. But leave that to me. Lets go find your poke-partner.**

She paled. Already she can tell it's going to be a strange adventure. She can only imagine the chaos thats to come with her father. They walk through the halls. Passing the garden, delving deep underground their house. _'Since when do we have an underground passage below our house!?'_ This is some cooky house.

 **"Back when I was young I was good friends with Koga the ninja master of poison type pokemon. Now a part of the Elite 4 I don't see him so much, but he helped me build this house and taught me some moves."**

Walking along the dimly lot floor, he opens a secret door. " **I have a lot of friends and connections little one."** Pressing a button he unveils a wall. **"Here we have everything from pokeballs to a pokedex. Courtesy of Professor Oak."** She had heard about him.

He was famous for his pokemon research, he developed the modern day pokedex and was the one who discovered Mew and Celebi. **"He's sadly no longer among us, but I'm sure if we was still here, he would tell everyone straight about how ridiculous they're being."**

As if she was in a professors labs she was given a choice of 3 pokemon. Water, grass and fire. However they were not the normal starters. Her father made due with what he could find.

 **"First up is an Oddish. The 2nd is a Dratini. Lastly we have a Vulpix. Lily which one is the one you want to accompany on you for your journey?"** She interacted with each pokemon, gaining a grasp of their personalities and feelings of the situation.

And each time she felt something. **"Use your gift Liliana."** Her eyes flashed and saw it. _Oddish simply drinking at a stream, before frantically running away from the scary Beedrill. Happened to run into her father and was rescued. Stored away safely in a poke-ball._

 _Dratini being swept from the tides of the deep sea. Being stranded in a river till it was fished out by the elder man. Taken into his custody. Kept in it's pokeball where it would wait patiently for when it would be needed._

The last vision she received. Was heartbreaking. _An abandoned Vulpix. Injured during a battle and left by her owner, because she was too 'weak' in battle. She was nursed back to health. She was determined repay the kindness given and more importantly improve herself._

Her eyes reclosed. Once more seeing nothing but the darkness around her. **"I've made my choice father."** She picks up her partner, the one she would live the rest of her life with. **"I choose you...Vulpix."** Her father nods. Accepting her decision.

Her ability, to be able to open the hearts of pokemon and connect. Able to see visions of their past and understand their emotions. A rare power, one that has enhanced significantly for the last 6 years. Despite her handicap in life. It gave her the opportunity to expand in her ability. To see in the eyes of pokemon.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Done for now! Phew...it was hard to get the concept to work and lots of editing was done but I still probably screwed up somewhere. Now Sen has mentioned it that Lily's abilities is basically Yellows. I SAY WRONG!**

 **Though she has the ability to look into a pokemons memories and connect with them on a level greater then the average person, she can't understand pokemon speech, and she comes from a long line of people who have this ability who is not from Viridian Forest.**

 **And she has even greater power due to something that happened 6 years ago and disabled her somehow. Leading up to 3 questions. 1 what happened 6 years ago. 2 what's her disability, and lastly what does Look into the eyes of pokemon mean?**

 **Wow what along author note, sorry about that, Anyways reviews/favs/ and follows would rule guys ^_^ Tchao for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

Last One Standing

Chapter 2

Author Notes(Mako): Hey guys I'm back ^_^ thank you for your patience i'm set with my classes yay~ And people liked this story double yay! So I don't own pokemon.

3rd P.O.V

 **"Welcome all to the Kanto Regional Elite Committee Debate. All of you have taken the time out of your busy schedules to come here, I am grateful for it. Now let us get down to business."** The gym leaders, Elite four, Champion, Professor Gary Oak, the representatives of PEC, and a few other arrived for this meeting.

Each taking a seat. A member of PEC starts off their reason of coming **. "We officially want pokemon battles to be banned in this region. This sick and twisted game of allowing our 'friends' and 'companions' to get hurt has gone too long."** Murmurs in the crowd. "Hold it right there." The champion makes his argument.

Its been many years since his title, but that fiery passion has not left his eyes. He and his yellow partner make a stand. **"Pokemon battle to improve themselves and grow, just like we people do. In addition, the pokemon have their own thoughts and feelings, they're the ones who decide whether or not they want to battle."**

His pikachu stands on his shoulder, nodding. He continues. **"Not to mention pokemon have been fighting on their own even before we were able to become partners with them, its in their nature. Right Gary?"**

The professor agrees. **"Phe not to mention up until recently battles and contests were the most popular events in the world."** It was a 50/50 stand. **"Though that may be true there is still horrendous acts of negligence, murder, kidnapping and abuse. IF we get rid of these old and dangerous traditions the crime rate will-"** The enthusiast was interrupted.

 **"Increase."**

Everyone paused to look at the latest guest. He was tall, his brown hair shaggy and misbehaving, next to him is his comrade in arms jolteon. **"Oh Leo you made it!"** He nods to his friends. Meet Leonardo Knight.

A historian and pokemon researcher up in the mountains. Living with his pokemon and 16 year old daughter Liliana. **"How's little Lily doing?"** He smiles.

 **"She's doing just fine Ash, she actually just met and found her pokemon Companion, i tend for her to go out traveling and gaining the skills of a pokemon trainer."** The opposing team of pokemon battles were sputtering left and right.

Even though there is discussions all over the world, battling is currently banned. He sighs at the ramblings. **"It's not officially illegal, and unlike syndicates such as Team Rocket, my daughter treats pokemon very well, and anyways she needs a partner to be her guide."**

Gary and Ash knew of her condition, so of course they understand the reasons behind it. Others don't. But then Leonardo addresses the statement he interrupted at hand. Gaining everyone's attention, and ending any possible questions that could possibly come up about his daughter.

 **"Now PEC without being able to train and battle, crime organizations will be all the more capable of stealing and hurting pokemon because the trainers and their team are unable to defend themselves. Crime may be regarded as an atrocity but it's not going to stop them from committing it."**

It was a valid point one that made the group against the battling cringe. Jolteon stood straight and tall, showing its support for its master. **"But-but it's still not right for our friends to suffer, to go through battle after battle, getting beaten up."** Not a strong stand, the man was stuttering, trying to get his thoughts together.

Leo huffs out a laugh. **"Though you're right, your group only feels the need to outlaw anything relating to it, but as i just said, it can bring grave consequences and worse results. Reality is you have no other solutions. I however do."** He looks dead on his opposition, pitying the poor scarlet red man.

PEC though they meant well were becoming a rising power in the world, thinking their numbers and sound statements would be enough to end any conflicting parties. They thought this meeting would go easily. They had the misfortune of running into Mr. Knight. **"Ash?"** The pokemon Champ looks at his friend. **"Yes?"**

Like everyone else in the room he was curious as to the proposition his friend has about the issue. **"Do you remember back when we were young, and how you went up against the battle frontiers in Hoenn?"** How could he forget, he met many people and made his way through many unique challenges. **"I do."** He continues.

 **"What about the Orange Island gym battles, do you recall those as well?"** Ash confirms that he did indeed. Each and every part of his journey was an unforgettable adventure. **"What are you trying to get at Leo?"** He smiles with a shrug.

 **"Each of the battles he faced wasn't just straght on fighting. Some were puzzles, some were races, and some were terrain battles, each were challenges that tested a trainer and their pokemons strength, speed and skill. But as well as one other important concept. Teamwork."** He continued on.

 **"What if say the trainer fights alongside their pokemon, or better yet the rules of battling itself was changed. In the past pokemon and their human partners were renown for their teamwork in battles. Simply abolishing a pokemon 'brawl' as you call it will make things worse. But a safe spar would be considered tame no?"**

He takes Ash by the arm, bringing him outside. Many with interest follow, and they discover a young lady leaning up against a tree. A Ponyta kneeling beside her and a Vulpix on her shoulder. **"Ash summon a pokemon, you'll be battling my daughter."** Her eyes open at the mention.

Obeying he summons his Quilava. She pushes herself from the tree. "Vulpix." She hops down from her owners shoulder. **"You ready Quilava?"** The flames burst as it gets into battle stance. " **Now before you two start, please put on these two bracelets."** They do as told. The cold big pieces of metal clamping tight.

 **"Good now I want you both to press the blue button on the left."** Both press the blue lighted button. And a ray or light shoots out. The grasslands have now become a battle arena. **"With the latest boom in technology, I decided to cook up a little something. Presenting the Electronic Battle Simulator."**

Armor formed on the four combatants. Human vs Human, Pokemon VS Pokemon. If either of the two are unable to battle, they lose. Health bars show up in the sky. Revealing that everyone is at full health with no status problems. With the choice to fight hand to hand or with weapons.

Ash stares at the girl. **"You ready to go Lily?"** She grins, **"Yeps~ Let's do it Uncle Ashley."** The group stand frozen as she giggles. Slowly he turns his head. **"Dammit Leo! I thought you promised to be quiet about That Incident!"**

Her father shrugs, but his face was pale. **"I didn't mention it...ahem someone ELSE did."** Once more there was silence. Ash was contemplating all the people who knew of his secret...then he realized who the culprit was.

Even now, she still tortures him with it, after all these years. With her sitting comfortably home, watching t.v, in pure peace. **"Curse you...Misty Ketchum!"** The battle temporarily forgotten.

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Another chapter is done. I've been very slow and sluggish lately. It doesn't help that Sen almost made me pull the plug on this story.**

 _Sen: All I did was mention how it was similar to the megaevolution thingy!_

 **Mako: I Don't Like the NEW Series of pokemon. I want nothing to do with it...I actually got this idea from Magic Knights Rayearth(don't own) where they with their wills could summon their weapons from their gauntlets.** **Mine have a more technological feel to them.**

 **Simply because the weapons that will appear in my story...are simply projections. In a way it's like a combo of Yugioh, Magic Knights Rayearth and Pokemon.**

 **But yeah currently i'm on edge here. Thinking whether or not to take down this story. Eh you people tell me what you think. Tchao for now.**

 _Sen: For the record I didn't think she would actually consider taking this down. Send your reviews and get her to keep this story!_


	3. Chapter 3

Last One Standing

Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hey folks. I just wanted to say thank you to those reading and to dianaglampers177 for reviewing it ^_^; Currently this is not a priority story but it will still continue. Just expect slow updates. I do not own pokemon

Last Time on Last One Standing

 _Ash stares at the girl. **"You ready to go Lily?"** She grins, **"Yeps~ Let's do it Uncle Ashley."** The group stand frozen as she giggles. Slowly he turns his head. **"Dammit Leo! I thought you promised to be quiet about That Incident!"**_

 _Her father shrugs, but his face was pale. **"I didn't mention it...ahem someone ELSE did."** Once more there was silence. Ash was contemplating all the people who knew of his secret...then he realized who the culprit was._

 _Even now, she still tortures him with it, after all these years. With her sitting comfortably home, watching t.v, in pure peace. **"Curse you...Misty Ketchum!"** The battle temporarily forgotten._

 _Present time-3rd P.O.V_

Lily took a breath, falling into step with all that was around her. Jokes were aside, now it was time for her to prove herself. She had always dreamed of traveling, and one day being able to encounter Mew. Now her only chance for such dreams relied on this trial battle.

Her eyes sparkled with life. As her father becomes referee of the match. **"Combatants, ready?"** After all four nod their heads in anticipation, Leo allowed for the start of the match. **"Begin!"** The young trainer thought to take offense immediately. Both she and her partner making for fast speeds.

 **"Whoa!"** Ash who was unprepared could barely dodge her blow. It became a battle of speed and timing, the pokemon champion had no experience in martial arts. **"Jeez Liliana."** His roundhouse met with her spinning hook. A temporary stalemate.

Out of habit, he managed to utter a command to his long term friend. **"Quilava use flame wheel!"** Lily said nothing, gritting her teeth as she tried to break off and strike again. **"Vul!"** Despite the fox pokemons size, it was fast.

Right off the bat it charged with a quick attack. Quilava went for the flame wheel, hoping to knock Vulpix down and overpower it. Blow for blow they met head on, only to bounce off and try again. The audience watched as all four health bars was slowly but surely started depleting.

Our yellow mouse of a cheerleader raised his pom poms. **"Pika-Pika pi!"** He was ready to land a punch. **"Got ya now!"** To his dismay the 16 year old did something most unexpected. She used both of their momentum, grabbing onto his wrist, she jumped into the air, flipping backwards to land a double kick to his back.

He fell face first. **"Ow..."** Looking at the health bar with his dirty, pained face, he saw it go all the way down to zero **. "Shit, looks like I lost."** Leo shook his head. **"I disagree Ash, the true loser was Lily."** Everyone stared at the father in shock, minus his daughter who was holding her knocked out partner.

 **"Just as I was about to kick Mr. Ketchum, Vulpix fainted. Even a second made a difference because since Vulpix fainted first, that means Ash's team is the victor with no KO's."** The screen showed a replay of both moments, her words rang true. Her 6 tailed partner woke up to a sitrus berry, more then happy to munch out.

It didn't take long for the battle arena to fade as well as the armor. The rise of technology has given new opportunities for battling. Those from the council were happy to see that there was new ground for challenges. There was hope that battling could continue.

The Enthusiast club was still greatly unconvinced however. **"Still doing such practice is barbaric. Such a type of battling will be prohibited."** All the Gym Leaders, the Champion, heck, the professors and even the pokemon surrounding him glared in annoyance.

Although those who greatly cared for pokemon had felt a change of heart. **"BUT. Perhaps we can find a common ground."** He who had not spoken his name and his fellow representatives had been the first of the debaters to leave. **"Well that was rather dramatic."** Gary couldn't hide his snicker.

To him it was hilarious to watch his old rival get beaten up by a girl. Ash couldn't hide his wicked smile. **"Hey Gary how bout you and Lils here have a match? I'm sure it'd be entertaining."** Leo automatically cut in before they themselves start a brawl. **"No need."**

While breaking the two immature heroes of Kanto, he realized something odd. Even now as he saw his daughters glowing eyes. as her vulpix pounced on her head, causing a small giggle. _'She hadn't given her partner a single command during the battle.'_ Within an instant, he received the inspiration.

 **"Excuse me ladies and gents. But it's time for us to get home. Come Liliana.** " She mounted on her Ponyta while he summoned his Rapidash. They made for a sprint home. **"Father?"** She looked at him, trusting her pokemon to guide them safely. **"Yes?"** She knew that tone in his voice.

She couldn't hold her smile back. **"You have a new idea do you not?"** He grunted, disclaiming her theory, but she was correct. He did have an idea. One that would connect pokemon and humans. It would require his equipment, a lot of test trials, and his friends in the battling business.

 _Time Skip..._

He couldn't stop scratching. **"So what's with these weird collars?"** Now Ash knew what it felt like to be a PEC's pokemon. Constantly were they put in adorable clothes and leashes. **"Oh god I can't wait to see this~"** Gary was enjoying this, once more Ash and Lily and their pokemon were guinea pigs.

 **"Don't worry this won't last long, ok so Mr. Champion who will your partner be this time?"** His chosen Pikachu stood in front of him, wearing an identical collar. Lily and Vulpix stood on the opposite side. **"Damn it Leo you have the craziest ideas."** With a push of a button the collars glowed.

Unlike before only the pokemon's health bars showed. **"Wow holy crap I can hear Pikachu's thoughts!"** The collars were newly invented devices. With wavelengths, strong bonds between pokemon and trainer, and a specialized area. Both would be mentally connected.

 **(Author Notes: For those still confused, basically pokemon and trainer are able to hear eachothers thoughts. Vulpix-Lily, Pikachu-Ash. And basically thats it. So long as they wear the collars that are activated in a special area like this training ground.)**

 **"Are you all ready?"** With their approval Leo started the match. There would be no public announcements for attack. Only the strong wills and teamwork of these four test subjects. _'Vulpix are you ready?'_ Flames spewed from the mystical 6 tailed creature. _'I'm with you to the end Lily! I'll make your dreams come true.'_

 _'It's so strange finally to hear your thoughts Pikachu. Well old buddy let's show them how battlings done!'_ Static shot from the mouses cheeks. _'I'm glad I'm finally able to speak with you Ash, and now we get to help give rise to the next generation. I'm sure you have as much high hopes for them as I do .'_

Time tickled away, like a game of chess they waited. So relaxed. The wind blew up in the mountains. A leaf fell to the ground. _'GO!'_ The pair of pokemon made their move crashing into action. Thunder met fire.

Yet another strange way of battling for Kanto's Champion, to him it was a challenge, trying to break his habits. During the match he couldn't help but take glances at the calm, cool 16 year old and her obedient and equally comfortable partner, who are having no difficulties. Gary and Leo record every action, every move.

The health bars were depleting, though instead of winning Ash and his partner were losing. _'Vulpix, shall we end this?'_ Her reply was her friend leaping high above into the sky. _'Lets!"_ Flipping down, the determined fox shot a flurry of stars. A deadly hurricane of swift. _'Ah! I can't continue Ash.'_

His health went to zero. **"Game over."** Leo and Gary didn't hear a single word from either trainer's mouth during the entire 5 minute battle. But it was clear who the victor was. Lily bent down petting the soft silky fur of her forever bright flame of an ally. **"Good job."**

In defeat Pikachu was lifted into warm arms. _'Sorry Ash.'_ Tears leaked, **"You did great Pikachu. Don't apologize."** His attention turned to Leo **. "Even if none of your battling ideas get accepted Leo. I still think you've come up with something that can revolutionize the world."** He truly believed it.

His dark eyes gaze down at his best friend. _'Because it's given us a chance to connect and go to a new level of bonding with our pokemon.'_ This experience became yet another important memory for him, one that he was determined to help Leo realize as reality.

 _ **"Special News Update. Technology holds the key! As many of you know the Pokemon Enthusiast Club has been trying to ban pokemon battles permanently. But now hearing that one man is doing his utmost best to prevent that from happening.**_

 _ **Leonardo Knight a Researcher and Historian of pokemon and human relations has been spending all of his free time inventing new and safe ways for battles to still continue. With the help of his daughter Liliana, Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum, and Pokemon Professor Gary Oak. They have been testing all of his latest brain storms and inventions.**_

 _ **Here are just two of the examples. One being a 2 on 2 battle, Pokemon vs Pokemon, Human vs Human, the first from either team to lose their health will lose. Using technology Mr. Knight had made, they were equip with special armor for said combat.**_

 _ **Another involved a telepathic battle of trust. With both trainer and pokemon combined with a collar the two synchronized thoughts, being able to communicate without speaking out loud.**_

 _ **As you can see it proved to be most effective as unlike the pokemon simply being given orders from the trainer. The pair were speaking with one another and strategizing.**_ _ **In addition it gave pokemon the freedom to actually communicate with the trainer, to give their say on the situation.**_

 _ **Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum stated to Leonardo after the batter.**_ _ **"Even if none of your battling ideas get accepted Leo. I still think you've come up with something that can revolutionize the world."**_

 _ **This is Roxie Yang from the PokeNews Crew**_

To be continued

Author Notes: Well wasn't that something. I have now introduced yet another theory. Which one will be chosen? How will PEC retaliate? Eh who knows but they're such sticklers that they're bound to do something if not stupid then drastic.

So thank you all for reading and reviewing and faving and following, hope you guys liked this chapter ^_^ tchao for now~


	4. Chapter 4

Last One Standing

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: Wow it's been awhile, sorry about that. Just grabbed a heck of a ton inspiration that just swooshed by me and I knew I had to get it on paper, or...fanfic? Eh who cares I don't own pokemon.**

 _Lily's P.O.V_

God I'm so nervous. I can't stop shaking. A warm hand falls upon my shoulder. **"Are you ok? Do you need some water?"** A kind, concern voice. I smile. **"I'm fine Miss. Yang, I'm just...overwhelmed."** She manages a small laugh on my behalf. I'm sure as a news reporter she sees people like me all the time.

 **"Don't worry sweety, you'll do fine. To be honest I'm really impressed with what your doing."** I could feel my cheeks heating from her praise. **"I don't think what I'm doing is special Miss. Yang."** It was true, though I do feel honored that I'm able to go and join the cause of making a difference in the world.

Footsteps approach, I listen closely, trying to figure whose it is. **"Miss. Yang we'll be on in 5."** Oh it was one of the cameramen, I think his name was Jay. **"Thank you Roy."** Ok then nevermind.

 **"But seriously Lily, here you are, joining in the fight against PEC's control over pokemon, trying to find safe ways for pokemon to battle."** I could tell she was being sincere, she was being honest, revealing all of her thoughts to me.

On the news she's always so serious, and does her utmost to be unbiased in her report. Yet off camera she's as opened as can be. **"You'll do great."** I try to take in her words, and it calms me a bit.

 **"Hehe yeah we'll see how great she does when she goes global. I can guarantee she'll be crying to her daddy after this show is over."** ...Sigh, I was hoping he wouldn't show. He's a boy around my age, a full member of PEC, he and his family are dedicated to the cause.

I don't care for his attitude very much. **"I'd suggest you be civil, Jackson. I only agreed for a member of PEC to represent because it was fair to hear both sides of the story. But I won't tolerate rudeness."** Glad too see Miss. Yang feels the same.

 **"Fine fine, still I thinks it's pretty cruel of what she's doing but hey we agree to disagree."** I could tell, he was eager to chew me out on every moment possible. Several times he and his father came snooping around my house to get information on my father's inventions.

Lucky for us, father set up numerous traps and had kind pokemon willing to protect the home while he went away. Otherwise who knows what terrible rumors they could spread. Constantly would I be forced to hear the two argue when my father was home.

I hear a signal, the cameras moving into the newsstation. With the new additions of the news cast. Now dubbed the Pokemon News Crew, it's pretty catchy. Breath in, and breath out Lily, you can do this. **_'Relax Lily, you'll do fine.'_** I nearly jumped off my seat, feeling that soft silky texture.

So sorry Vulpix...I forgot you were sitting next to me. She nuzzles my palm. ** _'No worries, I was pretty quiet. You ready?'_ ** As ready as I'll ever be. ...

 **"And we're live in 5...4...3...2...1!"**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Helloooooo ladies and gents. This is Roxie Yang from the Pokemon News Crew! Joining with me is my newest partner Adam Raids."** He waves, offering a smile. He's practically Roxie's opposite appearance wise.

With her dark skin, black hair and copper eyes. He had blond hair, and that sea blue eyes that just pops. **"Great to be part of the news cast."** She then brings everyone's attention the the two teenagers.

Both with strong opinions on their beliefs of pokemon battles. **"And presenting Miss. Liliana Knight, the daughter and assistant to Leonardo Knight, and Jackson Scales, belonging to the Scales family of PEC."**

Applause go round for the group of people. Worldwide people are watching, listening. Because no mater what. One way or another. The battle dispute would end today! **"Now then, we've brought these two to tell us about the latest pokemon battle debate. Each on an opposing side of the debate."**

Roxie does a thorough job of warming up the viewing audience and preparing them for the war that's about to come. **"Jackson, as a representative of your family who founded the PEC organization, what can you tell us your opinion about the latest developments created for battling?"**

He grins, taking in the attention. **"Well to tell you the truth, I don't think to highly of it. The fact that they're still trying to save battling is a waste of time. Pokemon and technology just don't mix because there can be so many dangers to it.**

 **"If we love our pokemon we shouldn't have them get beat up to make a persons ego rise with titles and badges."**

Mutterings of both agreements and denial rise through. **"And what are your thoughts Lily?"** She doesn't reply for a moment. **"On the question you asked Jackson or on his opinion of the matter?"**

The new reporter's blink at the question. **"Well both I suppose. Starting with the question I asked Mr. Scales."** She had to breath in and out a time or two.

 **"As someone who works hand in hand with my father, we are always taking safety precautions, and checking the equipment being used. So that battling can be safe, that we are able to keep that bond of trust with our pokemon."**

She looks at the Roxie and Adam in the eye. **"Even when humans didn't capture and have pokemon in battles, it happened regardless in nature, because pokemon grow and improve themselves through it." It was times like these she was grateful for her father being a historian and researcher...**

 **"In nature the strong survived, and though there are times where I feel that we humans never should've turned to invading pokemon's habitats. I will say that it's happened, we're here, and because of how much we love our pokemon, myself, my father and all of our friends are doing whatever we can to make things safer for them."**

Applause bursts through the crowd. Many liked her thoughts on the subject. But it quickly dissipates when she turns her gaze to her rival. **"Jackson, you and PEC wish to do what's best for pokemon, caring for them, and protecting them from what ever risks comes their way like a guardian angel correct?"**

Slicking his hair back with a smile, he rests his back on the sofa. **"Putting it that way yes, that's exactly what what we do."** _'Heh, maybe she understands afterall.'_ **"Frankly I think that's just plain arrogant of you!"** It took a moment, for him to comprehend her statement. He narrows his eyes annoyed.

 **"And just what do you mean by that?"** He was gearing for a fight. **"As I just mentioned, I feel that by nature, pokemon battle to grow and improve, and though yes I agree at points with what PEC is Trying to do. But based on what you are doing, it's shameful and egotistic of you."**

Using her fingers she lists all the consequences that fall upon their decisions. **"Forcing pokemon to stop battling, makes them weak, lessens the bond between trainer and pokemon, destroys the economy because most of the money distributed is from battling.**

 **"Forcing gym leaders and elite members of the pokemon world to lose their jobs, increase the risk of crimes being committed by groups like Team Rocket because now trainers and people with pokemon have no way to protect themselves since battling is strictly prohibited and above all..."**

Her eyes become a heated glare of defiance and irritation. **"You actions of a 'guardian angel,' is no more then what a trainer does. Telling a pokemon to do and what not to do. Pokemon can think for themselves and if they choose the battle they can."**

 **"You consider them friends and family, yet you tell them to go against their nature, as if you are their owner or their god. Which is not only conceited, by just plain hypocritical to your whole club."** She crosses her arms resting her case.

 **"Vul-vulpix! Vul, vul, pix!"** The fire fox pokemon decides to put her two-cents in as well. **"Oh and Vulpix says you and you're intimidation skills are pathetic and you're better off having a pokemon intimidate others for you.** " There was silence, absolute silence.

Whether it was for her statement or... **"Lily, are you saying that you are able to communicate with your pokemon right now?"** The news woman was shocked, looking every where for the tech that allowed her to speak. **"I don't see any gizmos on you."**

Today the young 16 year old's attire was a a plum purple and ruby red corset styled shirt, a floor length black skirt with black ballet flats. Her hair was in a pony, it's elastic glittering in the light. And a thick choker necklace. Of which she points to.

 **"My father took the technology used to connecting with a pokemons thoughts and made them into jewelry to make it easier for me to wear. Vulpix's bow has it on the back."** Holding up the small adorable pyro, the ribbon comes off, revealing sparkly machinery. **"Incredible."**

All of a sudden, Roxie desired to hear the vulpix, and talk with the cutey. **"Can I see your necklace please?"** Liliana hands it over. Ecstatic, the newreporter gazes at the adorable fox. **"Awww how cute."** She giggled. Amused with the like creature.

Adam takes the lead. You know what they say, the show must go on! **"So what can you tell us about the technology your father has been developing?"** No longer the bundle of nerves, her confidence higher. **"I think I rather leave the explanation to my father."** Going with the hint.

Adam sees the signal from the camera crew. **"Well then I believe we'll be having a lovely chat with Mr. Knight after this commercial!"** Applause and the lights dim. **"And we're clear~"** A breath of relief, Lily stands and stretches.

 **"Lily-Chan, can I borrow Vulpix until our break is over please please please?!"** Roxie Yang pulled off the ultimate look of a kicked poochyena. The fake tears, the pouty trembling lip, but worse, the sincerity oozing off her frame, begging. And vulpx was helping her. **"Ok?"** With a dash the two were off.

Not that she was able to think about what just happened, since she just got shoved by Jackson. Caught off guard she falls to her knees. **"You think you're sooooo cool. Stealing the spotlight, making a fool of me, insulting PEC. You're not going to look so cool by the time I'm done with you."** A hand pulls the teen up.

 **"And let me remind you that we won't tolerate any rudeness, or threats Scales."** Guess Adam decided to stick around. Good thing because the 16 year old backed off. **"Hmph."** He stalks away. **"This isn't over."** After dusting herself off. Lily decides once more take a seat on the couch. But trips. **"Ow..."**

This is a rather wonderful start to her morning. A guy hates her, her pokemon got willfully kidnapped, and now she tripped and fell in front of a bunch of people. She sighs. **"We're live in 5 minutes!"** _'Oh no...'_ She wasn't ready...there goes her confidence.

To Be Continued.

 **Author Notes: Welp I'm done for now. It's amazing how a flash of inspiration hits you. 3/4ths of this was done within an hour because I got wammed when watching a video on youtube.**

 **Rock on Silver August and Delta Frost on the Silver League, your videos made this happen(though I doubt they'd read my stuff.)** **Anyways thank you DarkfoxProjectX for faving and following! And if anyone likes this, reviews/favs/follows are always welcomed. Tchao for now.**


End file.
